


Resolutions

by Aeiouna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/shougatsushot/">shougatsushot</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [shougatsushot](http://community.livejournal.com/shougatsushot/).

"Heyyyyyy Gokudera!" Yamamoto slung an arm over Gokudera's shoulders.

Gokudera pushed the arm off of his body and scoffed. "What the hell do _you_ want?" He pulled a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and lit it, taking in a puff.

"What do you think about New Year's resolutions?" He picked up some snow, forming it into a ball in his hands, "I'm resolving to improve my swing." He backed up a few steps before tossing the snowball up into the air and hitting it with his bat, watching as it exploded and fell back to the ground.

Gokudera took another puff of his cigarette. "I think you're a fucking idiot." He walked ahead of Yamamoto, his head shaking the whole time. "Resolutions? Who fucking needs them?" he finished the cigarette and tossed it into the snow. He tried to ignore the calls of "Gokudera! Hey Gokudera!" behind him, but couldn't. He stopped and turned. "What?"

"You're not going to think of one? I mean, you could, I don't know, quit smoking or something," Yamamoto shrugged as he moved back to his place beside Gokudera, "Think about it, I guess."

Gokudera rolled his eyes and looked over at the other young man. "You really want me to believe in this shit, don't you?" he went to light another cigarette but it was plucked from his fingers. He glared angrily. "What the _fuck_?"

"I was serious about you considering quitting smoking," Yamamoto broke the cigarette in half, "You thought I was joking?"

"Well, um... yeah," Gokudera scoffed, "You're never serious about _anything_. Everything's a game to you."

"I take some things seriously," Yamamoto shrugged, "When I need to. Like my friends' health."

"I'm _not_ your friend," Gokudera rolled his eyes again, "Never have been. Never will be. You know that saying? 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer.' That's us. You're my rival for being the tenth's right hand man. That's why I even consider hanging out with you."

Yamamoto laughed, "Oh, you're talking about the mafia game again. I didn't know we were still playing it."

Gokudera's eyes lowered, "That's what I'm talking about." He turned and lit a cigarette where Yamamoto couldn't see him. "Even your 'resolution' revolves around a fucking game."

"Yeah, at least I have one," Yamamoto shrugged and hit another snowball with his bat. "Though, if you think about it I'm sure you could find something. Maybe. Think about it seriously." And with that, he left.

Gokudera plopped down on the ground and watched Yamamoto walk away. He took a puff of his cigarette. "Fucking baseball idiot." he stood up and headed for Tsuna's house. He'd understand!

"So the fucking idiot wants me to figure out some New Year's resolution or some shit," Gokudera was laying on Tsuna's floor, the other boy on his bed, "He's a dumbass, right Tenth? Right?"

"Actually, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna sat up, "I have a few resolutions myself. Like to do better in school, and to avoid being nearly killed by Reborn, and..."

Gokudera sat up as well, "You too, huh? Well, if you're doing one, then maybe the idiot's right, and I _should_ figure something out. If the Tenth's doing it, it can't be all bad."

Tsuna chuckled nervously, "Whatever you wanna think, Gokudera-kun, whatever you wanna think. So, what did you have in mind to resolve to do?"

Gokudera shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I'm not quitting smoking. Fuck that. I could be nicer to people... but only a little. Just a little."

"Being nicer to people-that-aren't-me would be a very good one," Tsuna nodded, "You could start with Yamamoto."

Gokudera laughed, "Why did I know you'd suggest the idiot?" He grabbed the cup of whatever it was that was on Tsuna's nightstand and took a sip. "But I guess I have to. Tenth's orders, right?"

Tsuna plopped back down on his bed and groaned. "Again, whatever you wanna think, Gokudera-kun."

"Be nicer to the idiot, be nicer to the idiot..." Gokudera trekked to Yamamoto's house, "Guess I can't call him 'idiot' anymore. That wouldn't be _nice_." He knocked on the door. Yamamoto answered.

"Gokudera!" he was genuinely surprised, "Didn't expect to see you here... well ever."

"Yeah, well, first time for everything," he pushed his way into the house, "The Tenth is doing that resolution crap you talked about, so I guess it would be a good idea for me to do so as well."

"Really? What are you resolving to do?" Yamamoto's interest was piqued. He sat down on his bed and offered Gokudera a seat next to him. Gokudera took his coat off and opted for the floor.

"Be nicer to everyone. I don't know how long it'll last but I'm gonna try. Tenth suggested I start with you."

Yamamoto nodded. "Sounds like a plan, sounds like a definite plan. How do you plan on being nicer to me?"

"Well, I'm gonna try to call you by your name, for one," Gokudera shrugged, "Then I guess I could insult you less and complement you more."

"That's a good idea!" Yamamoto nodded, "What else?"

"I... well I didn't get any farther than that," he shrugged and leaned back, his palms resting on the floor, "I guess you could help me with that?"

"Well how's your arm?" Yamamoto suggested, "I could always use a pitcher for when I practice batting. The machines are great, but nothing tops a real person."

Gokudera shrugged. "I don't know, it's alright, I guess. I mean, I can try."

"Thanks, that would help," he smiled.

Gokudera nodded and bit his lip. There was another resolution he had – something that hit him when he finally got up the courage to give into this shit. He was probably the one being an idiot thinking of this, but it had to be done. "Id... Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto's ear perked up. "You actually know my name?" he chuckled but it was silenced by Gokudera pushing him down on the ground, hands undoing buttons. "W-what the...?"

"I have another resolution. You see, there's this... guy. And this guy and I have this deep unresolved sexual tension... well, I hope it's mutual. And I want to resolve this sexual tension," Gokudera slipped Yamamoto's pants off, smirking at the bulge forming in his boxers, that were still left on. Though, as the thought flashed through his head... this could simply be a physical response, as boys are wont to do, and Gokudera could potentially rape Yamamoto to get over his carnal desires, and that was not allowed. Maybe before his "resolution" to be nicer to Yamamoto... maybe then he wouldn't have given two shits. _Now_? Now he gives a shit. Now he doesn't want to hurt the other boy. Now he...

He must have let himself get too distracted, because before he knew it, _he_ was the one with his back on the floor, Yamamoto smirking over him.

"Took you long enough," he chuckled, throwing all of Gokudera's worry about it not being mutual out the window. He tugged on Gokudera's shirt, "You really are a stubborn little jerk, aren't you Gokudera?" he pulled the shirt off, followed by Gokudera's pants and boxers in one motion.

Gokudera regained focus of the situation and pushed Yamamoto back on the floor, "I may be acting nicer towards you, but I _don't_ bottom for you. No way," and off went Yamamoto's shirt and boxers. "Got anything for lube?"

Yamamoto had to think for a moment. "I think we have some mineral oil in the bathroom. That should work. Let me go get it," and with that he was off the floor and headed for the bathroom. He rummaged through the cupboards, knowing what he was looking for was in there. He finally found it in, most obvious of all places, mixed in with the other oils the family owned. He grabbed it and headed back. "This work?"

Gokudera nodded. "Perfect," he pushed the other boy back down onto the floor and covered his hand with the oil. He made a face at the texture, but got over it quickly. He knew from research he'd done that trying to go right in without preparation was a bad idea (after all, he didn't want to _hurt_ the other guy), so he - like the stuff he'd read told him to - started with one finger. Then two, when he was told it was okay. Soon he was up to three. He moaned slightly. "R-ready?" All confidence flew out the window. A nod, and he was in. He bit his lip. No amount of _anything_ could have prepared him for this. He waited a few moments, maybe to let Yamamoto adjust... hell, maybe to let _himself_ adjust. He wasn't too sure at this point. Once he felt they were both ready, he started moving. He moaned. Yamamoto moaned. Back and forth like that. He pinned Yamamoto's wrists to the floor and sped up. More moaning. This he could get used to.

Just as quickly as it started, it was done. Yamamoto was left breathless and Gokudera was already on his feet, clothes back on. "Hey Yama... I got another resolution."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I resolve to do _whatever_ it takes for us to do that again," he said over his shoulder as he left.


End file.
